The New Kid
by fazeout
Summary: A new kid at Danny's school is giving him and his friends trouble. Plus he has been having to deal with more ghosts more often and frequently at school. This story is sent four years in the future of the series. Rated M for possibly harsh language.
1. Prologue

The New Kid: Prologue

By Fazeout

Danny was tired of having to deal with ghosts who would come looking for trouble during his last hour and always having to watch out for this new kid in town because he was always there or would show up soon after a ghost. Plus the new kid was giving him and his friends a hard time at school. He had taken to stuffing Tucker into a garbage can when ever Tucker got near him and all Tucker was trying to do is interview him for the school newspaper. It was really weird that someone would show up in the middle of their senior year and move into this town. The town that had become known for it's ghosts and especially its ghostly savoir, Danny Phantom; thought not all the citizens and media believed he was a good thing. This new kid had a horrible attitude with anyone who was an authority figure or was acting like one. Danny sees his chance to get this new kid to safety and evacuate the school.

The ghost that Danny was presently fight knocked out a pillar and sent it flying towards the new kid. The new kid was knocked back into an adjacent hallway. Danny shot an ecto-blast at the ghost which just shrugged it off like water on a ducks back. Danny took out the Fenton Fisher and thanked God that he had remembered to grab it before he left for school. Danny tied one end of the line to a support pillar and flew at the ghost at full speed. The ghost swung one of its giant arms at Danny, who easily dodged around its arm and flew behind it and around to the opposite side. Danny repeated this process and the ghost was tied to the pillar. It wouldn't hold long so Danny had to move fast to get the new kid and the rest of the school out of harms way.

Danny sped around the corner into the hall and found the new kid lying on the ground surrounded by rubble from the destroyed pillar. Danny flew toward him and started to phase into the new kids body. When he entered he knew something had gone wrong.

That's the end of the prologue and the first chapter should be soon to follow. I hope to have it up within two weeks of today (3/2/2006).

comments and suggestions welcomed

* * *


	2. Peter's Problems Part 1

The New Kid

Chapter One: Peter's Problems Part 1

By Fazeout

I'm Peter. My existence would never have come about if it wasn't for the government project: Superstition. This was result of three college students' papers and projects which proved the existence of ghost and other spirits. The information would look like the work of crackpots, but with the knowledge of the supernatural world that the government had it made perfect sense. Within two years of the papers and projects the government had started Project: Superstition and then about eighteen years ago they started to create what they believed would be their newest weapon, newest form of soldier. These soldiers would wield the greatest weapons the world had ever seen. They would wield ghostly powers. In the labs two types of soldiers were being created. One form to wield the ghostly powers and one to restrain and neutralize the more dangerous ghosts. If worst came to worst they could restrain the soldiers.

I'm one of the latter. We all were created in tubes and we all trained with our soldier brothers so that we may learn better our place in the world they were giving us. I knew what they wanted of me but I knew that I couldn't go through with it. I had to escape. I trained as hard as I could and became better than any of my brothers; I thus became the neutralizers' leader. This was a position that I cared little about, but it did provide me with many opportunities to try and escape though they all were thwarted. It would take the project being shutdown to provide me with my greatest and last chance. In the final day, they lead us, under heavy sudation, to a gas chamber. To them we were expendable from the first day, but to me we were just as worthy of life as any of the research scientist, or military soldiers. I had allowed a great deal of the drug to pass through me by phasing out a direct "tunnel" to the floor just under my skin. I had a clear enough mind to drop to the floor after they turned the gas on. When I hit the floor I passed through it and into the research lab beneath. I hid in the lab for what seemed like hours trying to catch my breath.

I had been sitting there almost settled down when the door opened and I scrambled into a cabinet under a table. I, unfortunately, wasn't fast enough to get away unseen. Luck was on my side though, it was one of the scientists who had protested the destruction of the children in the tests. When he found me he was seemingly cleaning out the labs. I knew him because he would come into the bunker and read us a story or sing songs to help us sleep at night. He cared about us as people, as children. He told me to hide in one of the trash cans and he would get me out. I phased into the trash can and stayed there until he had stopped. I heard him open a door and close it behind him. I popped my out of the can too see the scientist standing in front of a tube. In the tube, floating was a boy a few years older than me.

"Can you get him out of there?" the scientist said as he turned toward me.

"I could faze him out of the tube, I think." I got out of the can and walked up to the tube. I hadn't taken anything as big as this kid before and I didn't know if I could do this. I placed my hands on the tube and walked through the glass. As I touched the other kid I could feel my energy flow from me and into him. I could feel it starting to force his atoms to break down and disperse. I took the ethereal form and walked through back to the other side of the tube. I set him down, and he was unconscious.

"Could you overshadow him, so it would be easier to move him?"

"Yeah. I guess I could." I never like to overshadow people because I could sometimes see what was happening in their heads. When I passed into him I was in a world of pain. The skies bled a red and orange hues; the ground was so hot you couldn't stand on it and the air was full of the sounds of screams. I fell to my knees and cried I had never felt so much pain, so much sorrow. After what felt like hours I stood up and walked over the barren landscape seeing a burnt out tree every few miles. I eventually found a person hunched over crying. When I was close I realized it was the kid whose mind I was in. I touched his should and he turned toward me with his eyes full of pain. He opened his mouth and screamed. I felt his voice hit my faced like he was punching me. This forced my eyes closed and when I opened them I was lying on the floor next to the boy I had just saved.

"What happened to you? You stepped into his body and were gone for about two seconds they you flew out of him as if you were hit by a crane." The scientist looked worried as if his own son had been injured.

"I found him in his mind and I think he kicked me out. When I found him he turned around and screamed at me." I picked him up and dragged him to the trash can and tried to lift him up. I couldn't and the scientist helped me get him in the trash can. When he was in their, I stepped through the can and sat next to the boy. The rest of the trip out of the compound was eventless. We got to his car and I turned the boy and myself invisible. As we pulled up to the gate the scientist told me that we would have to go through a ghost shield. He told me that I would have to fly out of the car while invisible and disable the ghost shield. When we approached I grabbed the boy and passed through to the trunk where I left him. By this point I was very tired, but I knew that I had to if I was going to escape. I walked up to the guard post making sure to stay out of the line of sight and found a machine I thought was a generator. I phased my hand through and grabbed a moving part, making the part as tangible as my hand, and pulled it out. I heard a siren go off and ran back to the car.

I got back to the car as frightened as I had ever been this was all new stuff I had never made it this far before. I had seen the doors that lead out but was caught before I could make it out. I never had any idea that there was a ghost shield. I jumped through the back and hid in the trunk of the car with my "brother in crime". The scientist pulled up to the guard post.

End Part 1 of 3 (possibly)

You might be thinking what the #$! does this have to do with Danny Phantom. Well stay tuned and find out.

I don't own any of the Danny Phantom characters (though there are few in this part)

And I'm not making any money off of this.


End file.
